


Her Name

by Jubilation_Lee



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arlathan (Dragon Age), Elvhenan, F/M, Fluff, Names, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilation_Lee/pseuds/Jubilation_Lee
Summary: How Alyssia became known as Fen'Lanaste.





	Her Name

It started because they couldn't keep their eyes off of one another. Constant glances and stares that lasted just a bit too long to be casual. It was the mother's who took notice of it first. Freed slaves who watched their savors play with their children and take care of others who were weak or sick. 

The name started as a whisper, gossip from the women who saw the way Fen'Harel watched the beautiful black haired woman who had never worn a Vallaslin but treated them as equals all the same. 

They also saw the looks she gave him, the wide smiles and longing gazes. They saw the unconscious touches she gave him when they would speak. Small brushes against his arm and other small comforting gestures, and they saw the way Fen'Harel reacted to them, the calm that would wash over him. They took note of the thankful look he would give her after and the twitch of his fingers as if wanting to reach out to her.

They called her Fen'Lanaste, the Mercy Wolf. For many had been healed by her hands, many protected by her magic during their escapes, many of their children saved, their innocence protected as they watched her take away their little ones fear as she made games for them to play to keep them from getting too afraid during an esape. 

Among the freed slaves and ones yet to be saved the name spread like wildfire. The freed praising her name, and the ones still barring Vallaslin praying to be freed. 

The children were the ones who first called the black haired woman Fen'Lanaste to her face. Little ones begging for her to come play. A few older mother's watching could see the surprise on her face turn into a wide smile and a graceful acceptance of the new title placed upon her. 

Many of the Elvhen the rebels saved smiled when the ring appeared on the finger of Fen'Lanaste. The single piece of jewelry that never changed and was never taken off. The woman exchanging knowing looks every time Fen'Lanaste brought the ring to her lips with a soft smile. 

The more observant saw the way Fen'Harel would glace her way every time the name Fen'Lanaste was spoken. The slight twitch in his lips that hinted at a smile. 

Their love was an open secret. Among the refugees and slaves alike they all rallied to their names, the love of Fen'Harel and Fen'Lanaste fueling the determination that enveloped the rebellion. 


End file.
